Chapter 7: Trick of the Dark Ninja
Chapter 7: Trick of the Dark Ninja Kamon walked over the cold streets of Hisehade City, looking for the destination he was told to go to by the person who was on the phone. As he passed a few stand-alone people at the sides of the street, he paid no attention to them, but was careful enough to make no real eye contact with them. “Hey!” Kamon looked as he saw a man stepping from behind a phone booth, which was broken. The young man stepped behind Kamon. “Hey!” The young man once more said. Kamon turned around to see his way cut off by two more young men. Kamon braced himself for what was to come. “What do you want?” Kamon asked the man that called him. “Why do you not let me pass?” “You passed on our turf, therefore you are not allowed to pass through,” the young man, who obviously was the leader of the group. “Unless you pay the price.” “Price?” “One of your precious cards,” the young man continued. “Don’t you know? We are the Aragon Street Gang, one of the more notorious here in Hisehade City.” “If I were you, I would not advertise that,” Kamon shrugged it off and he walked towards the young man, who placed a hand in front of Kamon. “I would not attempt to stop me, if I were you.” “I would not attempt to run away, if I were you,” the young man replied. “You pay up with a rare card, or you are forced to surrender your deck.” “There is only one way you can force me into submitting my rarest card…” “Over your dead body?” “Well, that too,” Kamon revealed his dueling deck. “But this will do for the moment.” ------------------------- “So are you sure he will come?” “Well he never have let me down before,” Dragen replied, while he was sitting on a seat at the bar. He had a drink in his hand, watching the TV at the wall, which showed an old news report. “Until now that is.” “Well he better come quick,” spoke the bartender. “I am closing this tent in thirty minutes.” “Can they ever give us a break?” “When you open your own bar, then yeah I can,” the bartender explained with a smile to Dragen. “You heard about this AniGuardian duelist storming the leagues these days?” “No, is he supposed to be good?” “Good?” the bartender smirked on Dragen’s oblivious face. “He single handedly beated four duelists in a row yesterday.” “Oh I did that…” “When the opponents were all kids,” Illian finished for him, smiling. Dyllan in the meantime had taken place in front of a desktop computer and pushed buttons. “Did you find anything, Dyllan?” “The black out of power seemed to have only hit the few blocks around us,” Dyllan had brought up a map of the city on the computer. “Kinda when we were in Japan, remember Dragen? With…” “Yeah I know,” Dragen nodded. “I know when we were there. And with who…” “So what now?” Illian wondered and he sat next to Dragen. “Go back home?” “I suppose that would be the safest place, but the night may turn out to be treacherous,” Dragen murmored and he took another sip from his drink. The bartender looked at him. “Plus, we must get out in twenty - twentyfive minutes anyway.” “Are you getting spooky on us now?” “Hey,” Dyllan confronted the two others. “Seemingly more blackouts have taken place at the same time. Domino City, Washington, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Amsterdam, they were all hit by small scale blackouts.” “Now that is spooky.” “So what do we do?” Illian asked the same question again. “We wait if he shows up,” Dragen decided. “Then we go back home.” ---------------------------- “A duel is what you want eh?” The young man smirked as he nodded to one of his friends. “You do not even carry a duel disk.” “I am sure I can borrow one of yours?” Kamon was rather serious. “Listen, I want to go on as much as you do, but if you insist on me having to give up on one of my cards, you’ll have to fight me.” “Very well,” the young man, the gang leader, agreed and he picked a deck from his belt and inserted it into his duel disk. He nodded to one of his fellow companions. That companion threw his duel disk to Kamon, who caught it with his right hand and equipped it to his left arm. Kamon inserted his own deck into the duel disk. “What is your name anyway?” “Kamon,” Kamon replied and the young man stepped back, widening his eyes. “Just Kamon.” “Well, just Kamon, my name is Kima and you passed upon my turf, so now we will duel through my rules.” “What rules?” “For instance.” One of the goons of Kima walked up to Kamon and attached to his arms two wrist like devices with multiple blue lights on it. “Losing life points will really damage you now.” “What is this for kind of crap?” “This is how duel gangs play and the Underground Leagues play,” Kima explained and he was equipped with similar devices as Kamon. “To make it fair of course I will be equipped with the same set.” “Well, what are we waiting for then?” Kamon shifted his duel disk into activation stance. “Let us get this over with.” “Good,” Kima picked the first five cards from his deck and placed them in his hand. “Let’s do this.” Kamon - 4000 Kima - 4000 “I’ll start things off,” Kamon picked his sixth card up and looked at his hand. ‘''Perfect.’ His hand contained Advent Swordsman LV0, Mystic Magician LV0, Double Twins, Hidden Armory, Rising Energy and Gearfried the Iron Knight. “Did you draw anything good?” Kima asked him. “Yes.” “Then better bring it up soon, or else my deck will assimilate your deck,” Kima threatened and he looked at his cards. “And trust me my deck will swarm your field.” “I am sure,” Kamon picked up his Double Twins card. “I activate Double Twins. By discarding one monster card, like my Gearfried the Iron Knight, I can Special Summon two monsters with the exact same stats.” In front of him and to the right of him two monsters appeared. One was a silver-white clothed magician with a large wooden staff with a golden gem on the tip. The other was a swordsman, also dressed in white-silver armor with a large golden buster sword. He had some kind of pirate’s hat on his head and a falcon was flying around him. “What are they?” “Advent Swordsman LV0 (800/500)…” Kamon pointed to the warrior and then to the spellcaster. “… and Mystic Magician LV0 (800/500).” “LV monsters…” “Yes,” Kamon flipped two cards from his hand and inserted them into his duel disk. “I set those two cards and end my turn.” “Draw card!” “Of course since a new turn has taken place, my monsters level up (Mystic Magician LV0 -> 1 (800/500 -> 1100/800) / Advent Swordsman LV0 -> 1 (800/500 -> 1000/700).” His monsters became slightly bigger. “Never matter,” Kima slapped a card on his duel disk and a black armored warrior, dressed in ancient armor appeared holding a dagger in crouching position. “When I hold no other Ninja monster in my hand I can Special Summon Ninja Hider (400/2000) to the field in defense mode.” ‘''Interesting choice of summoning, I wonder what he has planned with it,’ Kamon pondered over Kima’s move. ‘''Wait…''’ “I now activate Inferno Reckless Summon, which can be used when you control a face up monster and I Special Summoned a monster. Appear to me, two more Ninja Hider (400/2000).” Two similar dressed and armed warriors appeared on his side of the field as well, also in crouching position. “If I had more copies of either Advent Swordsman or Mystic Magician I might have summoned them.” “Now, for their special effects! Ninja Hiders, attack him directly!” Kamon - 4000 -> 2800 “Wait what?!” Kamon suddenly felt a sudden surge of electricity running through his body. The devices on his arm lit up as he felt it. “What did you do to me?!” Kamon demanded to know. “As I said, we are equipped with devices used in the Underground Leagues and in the duel gangs to punish people,” Kima smirked and he shifted another card from his hand. “Now activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards. To end my turn, I set this card face down and end my turn.” “Draw card,” Kamon shifted off the next card from his deck. “As you are probably aware off, my monsters level up again (Mystic Magician LV1 -> 2 (1100/800 -> 1400/1100) / Advent Swordsman LV1 -> 2 (1000/700 -> 1200/900).” “Oh what the hell, they don’t pack any interesting effects anyway,” one of the dueling gang’s members commented on the match. “How sure are you of that?” Kamon smirked. “I now activate Level Academy. When an LV monster attacks, I gain life points equal to the LV of that monster. Also the LV of LV monsters is treated as its original level. So let me try this again. Advent Swordsman LV2 attack his Ninja Hider, the far left one!” As the swordsman with the falcon above him went for the black dressed warrior, Kima activated his face down trap card. “Ninjitsu Art of Concealment. At the cost of 1000 life points, I can turn all Ninja monsters I control to face down position.” All three Ninja Hiders went back into their cardform and disappeared from the field. Kima felt a jolt of pain, but he showed no sign of feeling it. Kima - 4000 -> 3000 “I still gain life points by Level Academy!” Kamon - 2800 -> 3000 “And since your Ninjitsu Art of Concealment was only a Counter Trap Card, I can still attack once of the other Ninja Hiders! Mystic Magician! Attack his far right Ninja Hider!” Kamon ordered as the magician struck the face down monster with her staff, destroying the Ninja Hider. Kamon - 3000 -> 3200 “I end my turn now,” Kamon concluded his turn by only having his Hidden Armory card in his hand. “Draw card,” Kima shifted off the next card from his deck. “Now I turn the two remaining Ninja Hiders to face up mode and equip one of my Ninja Hider with Fuhma Shuriken, which increases my Ninja Hider by 700 points (ATK: 400 -> 1100).” ‘''With his Ninja Hiders able to attack while in defense mode and directly, that is an extremely handy card.’ “Now I know what you are thinking and you are right, but not yet.” A new ninja appeared on Kima’s side of the field. “Ninja Commander Guai (1700/1200) appear to me!” “Of course my monsters will level up now (Mystic Magician LV2 -> 3 (1400/1100 -> 1700/1400) / Advent Swordsman LV2 -> 3 (1200/900 -> 1400/1100)!” Kamon smirked as his monsters grew in size and stature. “Next I declare an attack with my Ninja Hider equipped with Fuhma Shuriken!” Kima ordered and the Ninja came from hiding striking Kamon once again, dropping his life points drastically and giving him a shock, far greater then before. Kamon - 3200 -> 2100 “I end my turn with a face down card,” Kima concluded his turn, being satisfied with what he has done so far. “This is getting very interesting.” --------------------------- “You should go home.” The bartender closed the register behind the counter and put out the lights. Dragen looked at him and nodded, understanding that they had to leave. He picked his jacket from one of the bar seats and made it for the door, when they noticed a man sitting in the corner. “You too,” spoke the bartender when he walked down to the table, however the man had a glass of drink in his hand, sipping on it occasionally. “Hey, come on man, you need to go.” “You must meet him,” the man suddenly spoke and turned his attention to Dragen and the others, ignoring the bartender. Dragen looked at him and squinted his eyes. “You must meet him.” “Meet who?” Dragen asked the man. “Meet him,” the man continued to repeat to Dragen and the others, while the bartender tugged his arm on. “You must meet him. You must meet him in order to continue.” “Continue where?” “Meet him, the future will be safe for now. Meet him not, the future will be grim and dark,” the man continued and he looked at the group. His eyes were like glass, no emotion, no pupils. “Whoah dude, are you okay?” Illian wondered after seeing the man’s eyes. “Grim and dark, the future will be. Meet him you must. Venture through the streets of madness,” the man continued his speech to the group. “Venture through the darkness of the human heart and the darkness itself will reveal itself.” “What is he talking about?” Dyllan wondered, while Dragen simply listened. “The dance of madness will soon begin,” the man concluded after which his head bumped into the table. After some groans the man lifted his head again and looked at Dragen. “What…?” “Are you okay sir?” Dragen asked the man and helped him up. The man’s eyes had turned back into the original state. “Where am I?” “You are still in the bar,” the bartender told the man and the man looked at the glass, before taking one final sip, making the glass empty. “You should go now.” “I suppose that is the best thing to do,” the man shrugged and left the bar. Dragen and the others then left after the man. The bartender went over and locked the door. He turned around, and a sadistic smile overcame his face as his body disappeared in black smoke, leaving only the bar behind. From around a corner Kaito appeared from the back room. “Kaito are we safe?” “It seems so,” Kaito nodded and his sister appeared on his side. “We can stay here for now. They won’t find us here for the night.” ---------------------------- Kamon - 2100 Kima - 3000 “Draw card!” Kamon flipped of the next card in his deck. “By now you know the drill (Mystic Magician LV3 -> 4 (1700/1400 -> 2000/1700) / Advent Swordsman LV3 -> 4 (1400/1100 -> 1600/1300). Next I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity, which allows us both to draw until we hold six cards each.” He picked five new cards from his deck. “Thank you.” “Next I activate Reinforcement of the Army, adding one level four or lower Warrior monster from my deck to my hand,” Kamon shifted a card from his deck into his hand, while removing the spell card from his duel disk and into his graveyard. “Next stop, field spell card! Mausoleum of the Emperor!” The surroundings changed into a field of rocks and an ancient temple. Ancient statues of warriors in countless rows, each ordered neatly surrounded them. “Now I pay 1000 life points for the effect of the Mausoleum.” A statue warrior appeared on his side of the field, raising from the field. Kamon - 2100 -> 1100 “Next I can summon my Freed the Matchless General (2300/1700)!” Kamon placed the new monster on his duel disk. An armored warrior appeared on the field. “Any spell card that targets this card, is negated and destroyed.” “Great…” “So now, Mystic Magician LV4, attack his Ninja Commander Guai!” Kamon ordered and the spellcaster went for the warrior, however her attack was repelled by his weapons. “What?!” Kamon - 1100 -> 1000 “When you attack my Ninja Commander Guai, the attacking monster’s attack power is reduced by four hundred!” Kima informed Kamon and smirked as the spellcaster withered away. “This means your field has to do with one less card.” Kamon - 1000 -> 1400 “By Level Academy I gain 400 life points because a Level monster battled,” Kamon reminded Kima of the effect and then lowered his duel disk, inserting two cards. “I set these cards face down and end my turn.” “Haha,” Kima flipped of the next card from his deck. “Activate spell card Hidden Ninjitsu Arts. By removing my Ninjitsu Art of Concealment from my graveyard from play, I can Special Summon one monster from my graveyard to the field. Come back to me! Ninja Hider (400/2000)!” “And now he could attack me directly again…” “I could, but I will not,” Kima included and he looked at Kamon. “That would be a too cheap trick. No I tribute my Ninja Hider and my other Ninja Hider to Special Summon Shurika Ninja (2300/1800)!” A black dressed ninja, donning crimson armor below his black clothes, appeared on his side of the field. One large sword was strapped on the back. On his head the ninja had a star. “Okay…” “Fortunately for you my Shurika Ninja cannot attack you this turn.” “Unfortunately for you, you know the drill with my Advent Swordsman (LV4 -> 5 (1600/1300 -> 1800/1500).” “It still is not powerful enough to combat Shurika Ninja,” Kima complained and Kamon smirked. ‘''But to be certain…’ Kima picked a card from his hand and showed it to Kamon. “I activate Snatch Trick, which can only be activated when I control a level seven or stronger Ninja monster, I can pick one face down spell or trap card on your field and if I happen to have one in my deck, I can add it to my hand.” “Fat chance you have the same cards as I do.” “Activate monster effect, Shurika’s Descendant (0/0). By discarding this card I can look at one face down card.” The spirit of the smaller ninja turned around the left face down card of Kamon, revealing Rising Energy. “And look at that, I so happen to have that card as well!” His card lit up and he added a card to his hand. ‘''Great, now I know I must keep an eye on that card as well,’ Kamon shrugged and he looked at his hand. “I end my turn now with another face down card,” Kima shifted down into a more relaxing position. “Your move.” “Draw!” Kamon looked at his drawn card. “Excellent. I equip my Dragonic Attack to my Advent Swordsman, who in turn levels up (Advent Swordsman LV5 -> 6 (1800/1500 -> 2000/1700). Not only is it now also treated as a Dragon-type monster, it increases its attack power by another 500 points (ATK: 2000 -> 2500).” “You runs warriors and dragons?” “And spellcasters,” Kamon filled him in. “Now next stop, tribute my Advent Swordsman LV5 to summon forth Strong Wind Dragon(2400/1000)! However since it is tribute summoned by tributing a dragon-type monster, which by now my Advent Swordsman counts as well, it gains half of the attack power of the monster tribute (ATK: 2400 -> 3650).” The swordsman made place for a large green muscular dragon with large leather wings. “Great…” “Next I play The Warrior Returning Alive, returning Advent Swordsman LV0 (800/500) to the field!” The armored swordsman returned to his side of the field. “Of course, Advent Swordsman lost all its power when it originally was on the field.” “Now it will be an easy target…” “Rising Shrine activate,” Kamon kicked in and mist started forming around Strong Wind Dragon’s position. “When a monster has been tribute summoned by tributing a different monster then the monster summoned, my Strong Wind Dragon cannot be targeted by spell and trap cards.” ‘''Why would he do that? It would mean his Strong Wind Dragon cannot be affected by his own Rising Energy trap card,’ Kima pondered Kamon’s move. ‘''And what about his other face down cards?''’ “Strong Wind Dragon, launch your attack against Shurika Ninja! Strong Wind Burst!” Kamon ordered as the dragon leashed forward, hitting the warrior with his front claws. Kima - 3000 -> 1650 “Activate Ancient Shrine of Spirits,” Kima inserted the spell card into his duel disk. “Despite it being a normal spell card, it can be activated during my opponent’s battle phase. I can special summon one monster that was destroyed during this battle phase to the field. Return to me Shurika Ninja!” The ninja master returned to the field. “I end my turn now,” Kamon lowered his duel disk, eyeing his set cards carefully. “Good, my turn then!” Kima shifted off the next card from his deck and smirked. “Activate Trap Booster. By discarding one card from my hand I can activate one trap card right away. Go forth Raigeki Break!” Thunderous sound came down from the sky as Kima placed one card in his graveyard and after that another. “Oho…” “By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field! Begone Strong Wind Dragon!” The dragon was hit by lightning. “As your Rising Shrine was only in effect during your turn, nothing stops me from using Raigeki Break against Strong Wind Dragon now.” “… or did I just lead you into a trap?” Kamon smirked as a card glowed in his hand. “I knew damn well my Rising Shrine card would be ineffective against you during your turn.” “Oh great…” “Since you destroyed a Trap Card, I can call forth Iron Wall Breaker (600/400) to the field. When I do, you lose 500 life points!” Kima - 1650 -> 1150 “Good one,” Kima pointed to his Shurika Ninja. “You do realize your Iron Wall Breaker will stand no chance against my Shurika Ninja?” “Go ahead,” Kamon challenged him. “In the meantime my Advent Swordsman levels up (Advent Swordsman LV0 -> 1 (800/500 -> 1000/700).” “Never mind that. I summon one monster in defense mode,” Kima placed a monster card in reverse position on the field. “Next Shurika Ninja! Attack his Iron Wall Breaker!” The ninja went for the small warrior. “Advent Swordsman LV1’s effect activates,” Kamon ordered and the warrior jumped in front of the small warrior. “Once per turn, I can negate one attack.” “Oh…” “Spell card activate, Quick Summon!” Kima’s other face down card flipped up. “Now I can summon an additional time at my Battle Phase. Come forward, Seeker Ninja (1500/1200)!” A green clad ninja appeared, his face masked. “Plus, when it is summoned, I can select and add one spell or trap card from my deck to my hand.” He searched his deck and added one card. “Seeker Ninja attack Advent Swordsman!” The ninja attacked Kamon’s warrior and destroyed it. Kamon - 1400 -> 900 “I gain 100 life points by Level Academy.” The shock that had hit Kamon by losing damage was a little downgraded by his Level Academy spell card. Kamon - 900 -> 1000 “I end my turn now,” Kima waited for Kamon to continue. ------------------------ “Well,” Illian broke the silence that was between them, when he, Dragen and Dyllan left the bar. “That was weird.” “You call that weird after what we have been through tonight?” Dragen wondered and Dyllan smiled. “Come on, we are not far from my house.” “Neither are we far from my house,” Dyllan asserted and Dragen looked at him. “Okay, okay, to your house it is.” “Good.” As they moved on, in the feint lamplight that shines on the walls at the sides of the street, shadows were moving taking human shapes. Dragen and the others had not noticed them. The human shaped shadows were slowly following them, hiding in the shadows, becoming one with them, but also fusing with the shadows of the three that moved on over the street. When they reached the next lamppost, Dragen had the feeling they were being watched and he turned around, but he saw nothing, not even the human shaped shadows that were moving on the walls. As they turned around a corner, the shadows crept from the wall and formed into a pool of darkness on the streets, slowly raising into the air, forming an actual human-like being, being clad in a dark shirt and dark pants and a dark open overcoat. Their eyes were tinted red. They slowly approached the corner as well, however some of them moved away from the line. What Dragen and the others had not noticed is that the group that had appeared from the shadows slowly started to approach houses on the left and right, shortly becoming smoke, to crawl inside the house and then reform into their human-like state. Those who stayed outside, were heard grunting and moaning. “Come … come with me … come with me to the Shadow World.” Dragen and the others were further into the next street to have taken notice of this strange appearance. “Hey,” Dragen sharpened his ears as he saw flashes and screams. “I think a duel is going on over there.” -------------------------- Kamon - 1000 Kima - 1150 “My final turn,” Kamon shifted of the card from his deck. “Open face down card. Dragon-Egg Cracked! I now can special summon a Mega-Eternal-Seadragon from my deck or my hand to the field. Come forward, my soul and protector! Mega-Eternal-Seadragon (3400/3000)!” The shining grand dragon of Kamon appeared on his side of the field. “Your ace monster?” “Definitely,” Kamon admitted. “And Advent Swordsman LV1 levels up (Advent Swordsman LV1 -> 2 (1000/700 -> 1200/900). This is over really soon. Go, Mega-Eternal-Seadragon, attack his Shurika Ninja!” “Haha!” Kima smirked as his face down card flipped up. “You recognize this card, Kamon? Rising Energy! By discarding one card from my hand, my Shurika Ninja gains 1500 attack points (ATK: 2300 -> 3800), making it far stronger then your monster!” “Haha! Did you forget something?” Kamon laughed thriumphantically, while his heart beated and the devices on his body ignited. “What?!” “I forgot to tell you,” Kima smirked as he pointed at one of his goons, who was holding a remote. “We have a remote.” “Never mind that, I activate my trap card as well, Rising Energy. By discarding one card from my hand, I can increase the power of my dragon (ATK: 3400 -> 4900)!” The dragon rose into the air, firing up a blast. “Mega-Eternal-Seadragon, attack his Shurika Ninja! Blaze Lightning!” The blast was released and obliterated the ninja. Kima - 1150 -> 50 “For Shurika Ninja’s effect, when it is attacked, I draw one card. If it is a spell or trap card, I can deal you 500 points of damage,” Kima smirked as Kamon’s life points dropped, as he had drawn a trap card. “That can be,” Kamon coughed as his sight became weaker. “But I am not done.” Kamon - 1000 -> 500 “I still have one last card to play,” Kamon asserted as his final face down card flipped up, Quick Summon! “One final ace, I place my heart in you! Come forward Blindstrike Swordsman (0/0)!” The grey armored swordsman with the grey sightless eyes appeared on his side of the field, as his spell card faded away. “During each turn, Blindstrike Swordsman gains 500 attack points (ATK: 0 -> 500) and upon summoning. Plus it can attack directly!” “Excuse me?!” “Blindstrike Swordsman, obliterate him!” Kamon ordered as the strong swordsman drove his buster sword into Kima, dropping his life points one final time. Kima - 50 -> 0 Kima was hit by a full shock, but it seemed not to be as shocking as the duel was for Kamon. Kamon dropped on his knees, breathing heavily, while Kima was supported by his goons. Kima took a look at Kamon. “Get out of here,” Kima spoke and Kamon looked at him. “I said get out of here.” “Boss,” one of the goons reported to Kima. “We have to get out of here, if they catch us having dueled an illegal shock duel with Kamon McFlinn…” “Kamon McFlinn, we will battle again,” Kima promised Kamon and Kamon nodded, barely able to see who was around him. Kamon got one more kick in the guts and he dropped on the ground. As he managed to pull of the devices on his body, he slowly was able to regain his sight and saw two men approaching him. Both young men. “Hey,” the first man spoke. “Are you okay?” “What does he look like?” the other young man sarcastically countered. “Like he can walk on his own?” “I am trying to be nice,” the first young man bit and the mist started to clear away. “Hey…” “Let’s help him up,” the first young man cut him off and he helped Kamon up, while a third man appeared. When Kamon raised his head, the first man was about to drop him. “You … you are Kamon McFlinn. Hey, it is Kamon McFlinn!” “Really?” the second man replied and due to the mist, Kamon was unable to make out who both were or who the third man was. The third man approached Kamon and pulled him up further. It was not until Kamon reached his full height, when he realized who was helping him. “Well, I’ll be damned,” the third man replied. It was Dragen who was helping Kamon from one side, Dyllan at the other side and the second man was revealed to Illian. They supported him to a bench where they sat him down. Kamon slowly turned to Dragen and placed his hand on Dragen’s shoulder. “Dragen…” “Well hello probie,” Dragen sarcastically answered. “How nice of your to show up late.” ------------------------------- “Whoah!” Lean had woken up and he looked around. He was sitting on the ground in a cage like structure. The ground was full of sand and the cage’s bars were made of solid steel. He stood up as he reached out to the sky, stretching himself. He noticed his duel disk and deck lying on the ground nearby. “Jen?” Lean tried, but to no avail. He walked towards one of the cage’s sides, trying to look away. All he could see were bewildered buildings and robed people. There were children playing with sticks as well. “Hello? Can you help me?” No-one answered. “Where am I?” To be continued… RANDOM DARK DUELIST TRIVIA: I might have stretched the duel a few more turns, but I thought this was a nice way to end it. I did break a rule on my own card effect of Dragon-Egg Cracked, it can only be activated when a monster is destroyed. I may change this into using the Mausoleum’s effect, however it requiring 1000 life points might be a bad idea since Kamon only had 1000 life points left. It might have led to more then one more CAC. Though the finisher with Blindstrike Swordsman is my favorite, Blindstrike Swordsman after all is by far my favorite CAC. Originally this chapter would have featured a duel between Graem and a duelist using a Scorpion based deck, once again combining spell cards with monster cards to create more powerful beings. I emitted this duel in favor of more other plot points I wish to work out. Besides we are nearing the end of the intro arc of Season 1 and are going into a total different setting in a few episodes. One former plot point for instance I emitted is the meeting of Neos-Spacians. See you for Turn 8 or Turn 113, depends on which one I finish sooner. And of course in advance a Merry Merry Christmas to all of you!